Suerte?
by innerhollow13
Summary: Comienza una nueva lucha por Higashi, el destino llama a la puerta a nuestra heroína, quien no la cobra barato, que hara Mafuyu para salirse de esta? Orientado a los fans de KenkawaxMafuyu.


Porque ustedes lo pedían entonces lo hice, un fanfics de oresama teacher en español XD que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1:

**-Maldi… ción! No puedo más… no siento mi cuerpo, no sé dónde esto, tengo que descansar**- eran las lastimosas quejas de una chica muy mal herida. Esa noche la hermosa luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno como el sol el día, nada escapaba de su luz, excepto lo que no quiere ser encontrado. En un oscuro callejón vacío, el lastimado cuerpo de Mafuyu tiritaba ante la leve brisa fría de verano, que solo pasa en noches memorables como estas, el refugiarse en ese maldito callejón era solo porque su maltratado cuerpo ya no podía seguir caminando… o en su caso, cogiendo, además su decisión también se vio afectada por dos razones más, uno: el enemigo podría descubrirla fácilmente si la veía en la vereda, y eso no era muy conveniente en su situación actual, y dos, las personas de allí conocían a Kurosaki Mafuyu, y con la cantidad de "señoras chismosas" que había en la calle era considerable, fácilmente podrían decirle a su madre de su condición, y eso solo empeoraría la misma, Mafuyu se estremeció al imaginar a su madre descubriéndola hora mismo. Pero, aunque su decisión era bastante lógica impedía que la ayuda la encontrar rápido, toda la pandilla de Higashi se estaba movilizando en busca de esta chica después de la orden alarmante por parte de su Banchou, ya que este mismo al atender el teléfono hace no más de media hora, se había quedado paralizado y luego de un momento, gritando casi desesperado y enojado, les ordeno a todos buscar a Mafuyu, diciendo que ella estaba en grave peligro, nadie lo pensó dos veces el ayudar a su antigua banchou y amiga. Así estaba todo, no lo solo ellos, a Kenkawa y a Maizono se les estaba siendo muy difícil encontrar a Mafuyu con la escasa información que tenían, hace tiempo que corrían por toda la ciudad, lo más rápido que podían buscándola con sus corazones corriendo con ellos a mil con una mezcla exaltante de sentimientos desde ira, hasta miedo y preocupación, el ponerle una mano encima a Mafuyu, su amiga y camarada, quien quiera que sea, no saldría vivo, ese era el pensamiento de todo Higashi en ese momento.

Mafuyu, por su parte, trataba de recuperar un poco la energía que en ese momento necesitaba para huir, ya hacia media hora que había podido "llamar" a Kenkawa por ayuda, bueno no se puede decir que lo llamo, ella simplemente marco su número para pedir ayuda pero al momento en que su amigo había atendido, solo alcanzo a decir su nombre algo desesperada cuando la mano de ese extraño se lo había quitado con una rapidez impresionante mandándolo a volar, no pudo saber si el celular seguía funcionando cuando choco el suelo, por lo que no sabía si Kenkawa entendió que lo necesitaba ahora. Y allí estaba ella, herida y sin nada para comunicarse con sus camaradas, solo quedaban tres opciones, uno esperar a recuperar su fuerza para continuar su camino, aunque no tenía idea de donde estaba, dos, esperar a sus compañeros, si es que ellos captaron el mensaje, o tres, que el enemigo la encontrara antes de eso, este último hizo que templara un poco de miedo

**-¡Maldita sea, recobra la compostura Mafuyu!-** se recriminada a si misma al darse cuenta de lo frustrante que era la situación- **soy… la ex-banchou de Higashi, fui… entrenada de niña por Saeki… vencí mucho en el poco tiempo que estuve en Midori Ga Oka**…- tratando de ponerse en pie y recuperar su espíritu, pero su fuerza la traiciono y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del callejón, Mafuyu nunca fue una chica débil, ni física ni mentalmente, y lo sabía, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar la realidad y seguir- **además también me enfrento a Kenkawa cuando vengo de visitas solo para jugar…. No puedes tener miedo Mafuyu, eres fuerte! Pero… ahora no soy rival para ese tipo**, _-"A todo esto ¿Quién es?"-_ **No recuerdo a esa persona, no creo haberla visto nunca, y si es así, no tiene ninguna razón para estar detrás de mí…. Si no viene directamente detrás de mí, entonces…? Espera… quizás estoy siendo usada**- comento en un susurro

-**Oh, esto no es bueno, eres demasiado suspicaz, me pregunto quién eres? Porque tengo que admitir que eres fuerte, las personas normales con el "trato" que has recibido, ya estarían inconsciente**- al escuchar de nuevo esa voz, el cuerpo de Mafuyu reacción por instinto y se puso en modo defensivo, lista para el combate aunque sabía que no ganaría…

-**Mierda porque de todas tenía que ser la opción tres…-** dejo escapar involuntariamente

EL desconocido enemigo solo ladeo la cabeza al no entender su respuesta, pero igualmente sonrió sínicamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Mafuyu temblara inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron alerta ante la figura desconocida y cubierta por la oscuridad del callejón. Sabía que esto no era muy ventajoso, el callejón era estrecho y ella estaba del lado que no había salida, la única forma de salir de allí era por donde estaba ese chico, además su cuerpo al estar maltratado no rendía al 100 % en su funcionalidad y le estaba constando ver sus movimientos

-**Esa reacción es muy interesante, notablemente no eres una novata, dime ¿Quién eres?**

-**Podría decir lo mismo de ti**- le soltó con algo de ironía y enojo

-**Oh, no, esa no es la forma de responder educadamente de una dama**

-**Puede que no sepa mucho de formalidades, pero no eres precisamente un caballero, atacando sin ningún motivo a una chica indefensa que apenas llega a la ciudad con todas esas personas, me pregunto si siquiera te enseñaron lo que significa educación**

**-JAJAJAJA, que interesante eres chiquilla, la verdad es que no soy para nada un caballero, nunca dije que lo fuera, pero eso no importa mientras esa persona te vea, todo ira como debe ser**

"_Entonces es cierto, estoy siendo usada, si es así eso significa que está apuntando a… Higashi! Lo bueno es que no sabe quién soy… pero si es así, porque me relaciono con ellos…."_

-¿**Qué pasa, no pudiste ganarle a Kenkawa y por eso vienes a desquitarte con una chica?-** ante el comentario el aura alrededor del chico cambio de repente "_En el clavo, ok, ya está enojado, ahora qué?!"_

-**Tsk, eso a ti no te importa, eres muy desafortunada solo porque eres amiga de esos idiotas terminaste en este estado, aunque no tengas nada que ver con esto, eres muy lamentable, pero no te preocupes todo terminara ahora…**.- Repentinamente el extraño joven lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de la chica "_Mierda, es rápido"_ a duras penas Mafuyu pudo esquivarlo solo para que su cuerpo impactara contra la otra pared, el duro impacto provocado por dejar todo su cuerpo caer contra la pared fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, _"Ah, esto no es bueno…" _Pudo notar con su mente nublosa como otro puñetazo era lanzado directo a su cara, intento luchar contra su mente y evitar que fuera arrastrada hacia la inconciencia pero parecía que estaba tratando de luchar contra una montaña que te cae encima, al final solo se dejó vencer por el cansancio, dejando a su mente desvanecerse lentamente, pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, no supo si el golpe la alcanzo o no, solo pudo ver un mundo en tinieblas.

**-¡Oye, Kenkawa! Oye espera…-** le replicaba un cansado Maizono a su amigo, pero como este no le prestaba atención, lo jalo del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse**- ¡Espera un instante!**

**-Qué diablos hacer Maizono, porque me detienes?!**

**-Porque esto se está convirtiendo en algo inútil!, no sabes donde esta Mafuyu-san y esto no está ayudando, cálmate y piensa! ¿Qué fue lo que oíste por el teléfono?- **Kenkawa cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras su mano revolvía su cabellera, obligándose a calmarse, suspiro un par de veces y comenzó

**-Waaah… no mucho, solo llegue a entender que Mafuyu nos necesitaba**

**-¿Pero qué te dijo?**

**-¡Solo dijo mi nombre! Después… no escuche nada, solo un ruido y ya estaba colgado, pero fue el tono de su voz lo que me alarmo… ella.. Sonaba desesperada… nunca la escuche así, Mafuyu siempre fue una persona fuerte, pensé que siempre estaría bien! Maizono hay que encontrarla…- **declaro con tono preocupado

**-Tienes razón, pensé que podrías tener algo de información que pásate por alto, conti… - **de repente el teléfono de Kenkawa volvió a sonar, ambos se quedaron congelados por completo, hasta que con un movimiento más rápido que la luz, el dueño atendió

**-Diga**

**-Ponlo en altavoz!-** Kenkawa obedeció y escucharon

**-"Banchou! Encontramos un par de personas que pueden tener algo de información!"**

**-Dime que dijeron**

**-"Unos niños del barrio, estaban jugando en la placita cerca del rio y dicen que vieron a un chico cargando a una chica con la descripción de Mafuyu al cuarto puente, ceca del rio, no se atrevieron a seguirlos y su toque de queda ya se había terminado"**

**-Donde están ahora ustedes?**

**-"Estamos en la cuidad, no sé si sea cierto pero puede que sean Mafuyu y su agresor"**

**- Esta bien, es lo único que tenemos, con Maizono iremos hacia allá, después de todo estamos cerca, si saben algo más me avisan de inmediato**

**-"Bien Banchou"-** colgó rápidamente

**-Apresuremos Maizono-** con un movimiento de cabeza, siguieron corriendo hacia su nuevo destino, llegaron más rápido de lo que creían, pues estaban cercas y desesperados, pero lo que vieron los dijo sin aliento, la imagen de su amiga tirada en el pasto, con su cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras y magullones, una imagen que nunca saldría de sus cabezas. Cuando Mafuyu era la Banchou nunca perdió, nunca la vieron derrotada, el pensamiento de que no era humana se les paso seguido por la mente, algo cercano a Dios es exagerado, pero esa era su imagen de ella. Sin embargo lo que vieron los trajo a la realidad, Mafuyu era una persona, no muy normal, pero era de este planeta, adema de eso, era una chica, ahora una chica muy lastimada tirada sobre el pasto, con una hoja blanca que cubría su cara, como si estuviera muerta…. Este pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de ambos al mismo tiempo y como un interruptor de luz que se enciende, ambos comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, terminaron de acortar los pocos metros que los separaban, y como por instinto, Maizono le quito la hoja de la cara para saber si respiraba, para su alivio si lo hacía, pero el ver la cara de dolor de Mafuyu no les alegro mucho. Su rostro estaba cubierto de cortadoras, rasguños, golpes y tierra. Para ese momento Mafuyu ya estaba consiente, en realidad, lo recobro mientras el extraño enemigo la cargaba como una bolsa de papas por la orilla del rio, pudo ver unos niños en un parque, o eso creyó, su vista todavía estaba medio nublosa, decidió que era mejor fingir que estaba inconsciente por si las dudas, pudo sentir cuando el extraño joven la dejo en el pasto y puso algo raro en su cara, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era pues no quería abrir los ojos, pero apostaba de que era algún papel por su textura, pudo sentir los pasos del chico alejándose pero para estas segura conto hasta 100 sin moverse, cuando pensó que el peligro había desaparecido sintió otra vez pasos, de nuevo su mente se puso alerta, puedo sentir el silencio, luego pasos de nuevo y finalmente como le quitaban lo que cubría su cara, pensó que quizás, el enemigo la había descubierto y había vuelto, pero escuchar la voz de Kenkawa le calmo el alma

**-¡Mafuyu!-** la voz de Kenkawa tenía una rara mescla de emociones, entre alivio y tristeza- **¡Mafuyu puedes oírme! ¡MAFUYU! ¡MAFUYU!**

**-¡YA CALLATE!-** lo siguiente que supo Kenkawa es que la mano de Mafuyu golpeo con poca fuerza su cabeza- **¡Diablos, ya te escuche, que más quieres!-** Mafuyu lo miro con fingido enojo- **puedes ser menos ruidoso, trato de descansar**

**-¡Ma… Mafuyu!-** gritaron al mismo tiempo Kenkawa y Maizono, mientras la abrazaban fuertemente, tanto que…

**-¡Espe… esperen, no res… piro…!- **al instante ambos la saltaron para que su cuerpo recargara de oxigeno sus células

**-Pero Mafuyu… que paso?**

**-Aaahhh…. Yo que se… llegue para pasar las vacaciones acá, salí de casa después de… almorzar y cuando llegue aquí… espera… chicos, ha pasado algo con ustedes últimamente?**

**-AH?! Con nosotros…**

**-Si con Higashi, alguien los ha retado, o han tenido alguna pelea…**

**-Mmm… no, desde hace un mes que todo está muy tranquilo**- respondió tranquilamente Maizono, cruzando los brazos y poniendo unos dedos debajo de la barbilla en pose pensativa- **no me diga que…**

**-Te atacaron por nuestra culpa-** término la frase el actual banchou quien miraba a la chica fijamente, Mafuyu solo los miro pensativa, tratando de decidir si lo que estaba por decir era correcto, o debería escondérselos, luego suspiro… aunque sabía que no le saldría bien lo intentaría

**-Ni se te ocurra, nos lo dirás ahora-** le replicó de inmediato Kenkawa, leyendo sus pensamiento de huir de la conversación, Mafuyu inflo sus cachetes haciendo pucheros al verse expuesta, luego levanto la vista hacia el cielo oscurecido, poniendo una cara seria

**-Bien, la verdad, es que no tengo idea de quien era… cuando llegue, me dirigí directamente a casa, de camino, un gran grupo de gente que nunca había visto me intersecto, la verdad no pensé que me esperaran a mi**- Mafuyu cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido**- sin siquiera dudarlo, me atacaron, no sé cuántas personas eran, supongo que unas 30 o más, cuando no pude más sola, me oculte y trate de llamar a Kenkawa, pero el chico que parecía el líder de la banda, me lo quito y lo lanzo al suelo, luego seguí luchando hasta que a duras penas pude ocultarme en un callejón… ¡Oh, NO, MIERDA, mi celular!- **Mafuyu de repente se levantó recordando su preciado celular, pero se sintió mareada y se vio obligada a sostener su cabeza con sus manos

**-Mafuyu estas bien?!-** Ella solo volvió a recostarse sobre el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido

**-No puedo moverme-** sentencio

**-Porque?! Te duelen los pies?! Te lastimaron mucho?!- **pregunto preocupado Kenkawa

**-No…. N… o… no co…**

**-¿No qué?**

**-No comí nada al salir de casa y ahora no me puedo moverme**

**-Idiota- **Kenkawa le golpeó la cabeza- **¡No puedes no comer nada, tienes que tener una dieta equilibrada, estoy seguro que tu salud también te golpearía si te viera! **

**-¡Pero no es mi culpa no saber cocinar, mama nunca me enseño, y ella me mando a vivir sola sabiendo todo eso, además Takaomi no estaba para convidarme la comida que le regalan! ¡Y se me acabo mi pensión, lo último que tenía me lo gaste en este viaje! ¡Mi vida está llena de drama, waaahh!- **se revolcó en el piso, haciendo un berrinche de niño mimado

**-Mafuyu… - **Mafuyu paro sus bromas y sentándose, lo miro al igual que Kenkawa- **podría ser que en realidad estés a dieta?- **interrumpió Maizono

**-…..- **todos se quedaron callados**- tú crees que lo necesito?**

**-Bueno… te veo bien, por arriba de la ropa no se nota… pero para estar seguro quítatela-** no paso ni medio segundo que en el rostro de Maizono fue alcanzado por el puño de Mafuyu y Kenkawa combinados, golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudieron, mandaron a volar el pobre masoquista por los aires

**-¡Eso es acoso sexual!**

**-¡No vuelvas a bromear con eso!- **ambos gritaron sonrojados al casi medio muerto Maizono con los puños levantados, el silencio se hizo presente cuando vieron que no hubo ninguna señal de vida de parte del chico

**-Oye… Kenkawa, no lo habremos matado…. Verdad?...- **pregunto algo temerosa Mafuyu, con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, al ver que no se movía

**-No te preocupes por él Mafuyu, es más resistente de lo que parece, primero vamos a llevarte a tu casa, vamos- **aparento que le estabarestándole importancia al asunto, pero por dentro también estaba algo preocupado, sin embargo la voz alarma de Mafuyu hizo que centrar su atención en ella

**-¿Qué?! No espera! ¡No puedo ir a casa en este estado, si mama me ve de seguro jugara a tirar cuchillos conmigo o, probar suerte en el tiro al blanco con los ojos vendados siendo yo el blanco, peor aún, ella podría negar mi existencia y dejarme afuera de casa por todas las vacaciones, n, no, no… ella… ella podría…- **una gotita tipo anime paso por la cabeza de Kenkawa mientras miraba como una aterrada Mafuyu cambia de expresiones al imaginar lo que su madre le haría

**-Mafuyu, Mafuyu! Cálmate! Es tu madre!-**trato de calmarla, tirando de sus hombros y obligándola a verlo

**-Como se nota que no conoces a mi madre**- lo miro con una cara carente de emociones

**-Yo conocí a tu madre…- **apareció de repente Maizono entre los dos para separarlos

**-WWAAAHHHHH!-** se sorprendieron ambos

-…..- reino el silencio entre los tres hasta que Mafuyu decidió romperlo

**-Cua.. Cuando…-** fue lo único que atino a decir, luego de recuperar la compostura

**-No sabía que era tu madre, fue en el supermercado, había ido a comprar unas bebidas, a una señora se le cayeron algunas cosas, me acerque para ayudarla a levantar las cosas, y ella me miro y dijo "eres uno de los amigo de Mafuyu", le dije que sí, que éramos ex compañeros de Higashi, ella me sonrió y me dijo que si llagaba a verte, te diera esto… -**le extendió un pedazo de papel que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón

**-Eh? Una carta de mama… a ver… -**ambos se acercaron para también leer lo que decir

"_**Querida hija buena para nada, tengo una muuuy buena noticia, saque la lotería los otros días, estoy tan feliz, como quería disfrutar de esta hermosa suerte, invite a tu padre y nos fuimos a una segunda noche de miel al Caribe, volveremos cuando terminen tus vacaciones, hasta entonces cuida de la casa y no te metas en problemas porque si no te degollare con una lata oxidada… pero como sé que eres algo inteligente y valoras tu vida, te portaras bien, y ya sabes dónde está la llave de la casa, si esta nota te llega entonces tienes mucha suerte porque se la di a una persona al azar, si te llega eso significa que mi racha de buena suerte todavía está vigente, jejeje, bueno nos vemos luego, chau**_

_**P.D: Deje la casa provista de comida, si tienes hambre puedes hacer lo que quieras, si no sabes cocinar, pues muerte de hambre, sé que tu instinto de supervivencia te ayudara, besos, te quiero"**_

-….

-….

**-Se podría decir que ella es única… en muchos sentidos, lo más notable es que tiene razón, si no te hubiera visto ni sabrías de ello, tienes suerte que haya sido yo - **opino Maizono

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste?!- **se quejó mientras lloraba dramáticamente Mafuyu

**-Bueno… es una segunda luna de miel, no creo que puedan llevarte…- **ahora dosgotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza del banchou de nuevo- **Bueno, por ahora llamare a la banda y les diré que te encontramos, después de todos ellos también estaban preocupados por ti- **dijo mientras se levantaba y saca del bolsillo su celular, los ojos de Mafuyu se agrandaron de sorpresa, conmoviéndose rápidamente, lo miro y de nuevo volvió a llorar dramáticamente

**-Chicos! Lo siento tanto! Son tan amables!- **lloraba acurrucada como una bolita mientras Maizono le daba golpecitos en la espalda como reconfortándola, Kenkawa no pudo escuchar bien lo que los otros le decían por los gritos melodramático de Mafuyu así que se alejó un poco, Maizono aprovecho que Kenkawa estaba lejos y se dirigió a la chica

**-Mafuyu- **la susodicha se tensó al notar el tono serio de voz de su sempai, amigo y camarada, al instante paro de bromear, y lo miro con la misma seriedad-**dime verdaderamente como está tu cuerpo**

**-Mmm, tengo un par de costillas rotas y algunas laceraciones leves, nada tan grave, en cuanto a los demás tengo lastimaduras menores, raspones, cortaduras leves y nada más, estoy cansada mental y físicamente, no he comido bien antes de salir de casa y en mucho esfuerzo físico luchar contra tantas personas, por lo demás estoy bien-**suspiro al final, Maizono también se relajó al escucharla hablar, sabiendo que no estaba tan lastimada como el creyó al encontrarla **-Por cierto, sempai, hace rato quería preguntarte esto, que es eso que tienes en la mano?-** cuestiono señalando con la mano en papel que tenía fuertemente apretado en su puño 

**-Ah? Que cosa?- **Maizono siguió con la vista lo que Mafuyu le señalaba hasta toparse con su mano**- Ah, esto estaba en tu cara cuando…**

**-Maizono! Puedes venir un instante, necesito hablar contigo!-** le grito Kenkawa desde donde estaba

**-Ah? Ok, ahí voy-** Maizono se levantó para dirigirse a donde estaba Kenkawa

**-Ah! Maizono-sempai, me lo prestas?-** pregunto señalando al papel

**-Si toma, ya vuelvo-** entregándole el papel que ya estaba hecho bolita a Mafuyu se retiró para hablar con Kenkawa, Mafuyu al tomarlo rápidamente abrió, y en efecto lo que ella creía era una mensaje para Higashi, estaba materializado en ese papel, al instante lo guardo en su bolsillo estando sola en casa lo leería con atención

**-Maizono necesito que vallas con la banda y los reúnas de nuevo, están muy dispersos y exaltados, quiero que los calmes y les expliques la situación, si ellos saben algo sobre esto deben decímelo de inmediato, yo llevare a Mafuyu-san a su casa, curare sus heridas y luego me iré a reunir con ustedes para que decidamos como vamos a proceder a partir de ahora, esto no quedara impune- **sentencio finalmente Kenkawa con una mirada llena de rencor

**-Está bien, déjame eso a mí, aunque yo también quería ir con Mafuyu-san pero supongo que mañana puedo ir a visitarla con todos**

**-Etto… no creo que debas hacer eso… Mafuyu-san todavía estará muy cansada por todo lo que ha pelea… oye, Maizono, estas escuchando… - **hablaba Kenkawa con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza al ver que Maizono ni le prestaba atención

**-Bueno mejor me voy, tengo que reunir a muchas personas- **se dio media vuelta paracomenzar su camino

**-Espera, Maizono!-** lo tomo del hombro deteniendo su marcha-** ni se te ocurra llevar a todos a la casa de Mafuyu-san mañana, ella todavía se estará recuperando**

**-Ah, no te preocupes, no llevare a todos mañana a la casa de Mafuyu-san- **Kenkawa suspiro aliviado y lo soltó

**-Menos mal, es bueno que seas razonable, bien buena suerte**

**- Gracias, dile a Mafuyu-san que nos veremos pronto- **con un leve gento de manos los chicos se separaron, Kenkawa se volvió hacia Mafuyu de nuevo

**-Oye, Kenkawa, a donde se fue Maizono-sempai?- **pregunto desconcertada cuando el banchou se arrodillo frete a ella

**-Fue a reunir a la banda y a darles la información de lo que ocurrió, se lo encargue, ahora lo más importante, puedes pararte**

**-bueno… creo que no…**

**-Pues no hay de otra- **con un medio giro, el muchacho quedo de espaldas a la chica y con un pequeño gesto le indico que se subiera-** vamos súbete, te llevare hasta tu casa- **termino por declarar algo sonrojado

**-No, no… tienes porque, además…**

**-Ya deja de quejarte y súbete- **tiro de uno de sus brazos que había logrado capturar, pasándolo por sobre su hombro, casi por instinto, Mafuyu paso su otro brazo también por su otro hombro, aprovechando la ocasión, Kenkawa se puso de pie y paso ambos brazos por debajo del cuerpo de la muchacha-** no pesas casi nada, y además no puedes caminar, no se para que te resistes**

**-Es que… um… estas… bueno, solo que esto es vergonzoso, nada más…- **termino por decir en un hilo de voz también sonrojada nuestra protagonista

**-De que estas hablando, si…-** de repente Kenkawa se hizo consiente, el pecho de la chica estaba apoyado sobre su espalda y sus manos se posaban debajo de su trasero, literalmente ella lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, podía casi sentir la respiración pausada de la joven en su oído, los pensamiento repentinos lo hicieron sonrojar completamente

**-Eh? Kenkawa estas bien?- **de repente, Mafuyu se acercó más al chico para poder verle el rostro, lo que no supo, es que en ese inocente acto solo hizo que el pobre chico se sonrojara aún más, sin poder dejar de pensar en cómo el cuerpo de la mujer que cargaba se pegaba más a él

**-Eh! Ah! Um, si estoy bien, mejor nos apuramos…- **agachando la vista, el joven emprendió el viaje, lo único que podía hacer en esa situación era rezar, porque ella no lo notara y por no se moviera mucho "tengo que llegar rápido" fue lo único que logro pensar


End file.
